Suite Life: Parenthood
by JustinBieberLover101
Summary: Cailey and Zaya have their growing families coming along, they are growing up as adults with their families. They have their children growing up with them. How will they deal with raising their families together? How will they deal with being parents? Well, it's parenthood, anything could happen. Squeal to "Suite Life All Grown Up"
1. Misty Turns One!

**Suite Life: Parenthood:**

**Squeal to "Suite Life All Grown Up"**

**AN: Hey guys! So, you guys might be a little disappointed about the news I'm about to give you. You see the author that wrote "Suite Life All Grow Up" has told me that she has been so busy and somehow lost interest into the story, and got tired of it. So, here's the good news…you ready?**

**She picked me to write the squeal! So, you're not going miss what is going to happen to them now because I'm going to help with that. Yay! :) (Claps and jumps up and down) Anyways, I know you guys really want to see Cailey get married, but I wanted to skip after they got married.**

**So, here it is! :) I don't know when they got married so…I'm making it up. Thank you CBZCs for helping me with their kid's names!**

A Year Later: Saturday November 23rd, 2019: Cailey's House:

A year after Cody and Bailey got married everything changed. Bailey gave birth to their first born daughter, Misty Carolyn Martin on Friday November 23rd 2018. She has blonde hair with blue eyes, just like Cody. Maddie and Zack broke up due to the fact that Maddie cheated on Zack. Zack started dating Maya when Bailey 4 months pregnant with Misty. Today is Misty's first birthday and they are celebrating. Cody thought Bailey was beautiful when she was pregnant with their daughter. They had a baby shower when Bailey was 6 months along. They had a good time with getting everything they needed. They had to get two cars due to having Misty, so it took a few weeks to deal with that and now that she's one, they are very careful around her and she's beginning to walk and talk. She wasn't as easy as a newborn, due to her being born five weeks early, and when she was about 3 months old, she got very sick and had to be taken to the hospital and she even had to stay in the hospital for a whole month. Now that she's one, everything is perfect. Zack and Maya got married last summer and they are very happy. They got married 9 months ago and they just moved closer to Cody, Bailey and their niece, Misty, and are expecting their daughter, Scarlett in a few weeks, Maya is due in 3 weeks, that means she's 37 weeks pregnant-nine months, and is due mid- December.

The morning of Misty's first birthday, Cody and Bailey were in their kitchen of their 8 bedroom and seven and half bath house, the kitchen was huge with black marble counters, an island, a nice wide fridge, stove, microwave, and a sink, the simple items of a kitchen and commitments of course and a small closet or storage. Off the kitchen is the home office and a half bath. Off the bathroom, there are stairs that leads to the bonus room and the garage, which a three car one. The living and dining room is connected to the kitchen, so it is very easy to see everyone. There is a basement off the kitchen as well, but it's before you walk into the kitchen though. Down there is a play room, a bar, a T.V and radio, a game room and a suite with its own bathroom. Now upstairs there are 7 bedrooms, one for Cody and Bailey and one for Misty, and five other ones which aren't used just yet. Cailey has their own master bath and a couch in their bedroom. Their house is a light brown brick with a wraparound porch and a pool and a hot tub.

The couple was very excited for their little girl; they were still in the kitchen when Bailey decided to wake up their daughter. She headed upstairs and into the one-year old girl's bedroom.

"Misty? Baby, are you up?"

One year old, Misty Martin opened her eyes and slowly stood up. "I up, Mommy!"

Bailey laughed. "I see that, Baby. Are you excited for today?"

Misty happily clapped her hands. "Yeah! I one today, Mommy!"

Bailey laughed. "I know, Sweetie. Do you want to see Daddy?"

Misty nodded happily. "Yeah, Mommy! Yeah, I do!"

Bailey picked up her daughter from her crib. "Okay. Come on then…"

The mother and daughter walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen. Cody turned to face his wife and daughter. "There are my girls!"

Misty giggled. "Daddy!"

Cody laughed. "Hey Princess! Happy birthday!"

Misty giggled and clapped her hands together. "Thank you!"

Bailey smiled at her daughter. "Misty, are you excited for your party today?"

Misty nodded her head. "Yeah!"

Cody shook his head. "She's growing up too fast for me, Bails."

Bailey laughed. "Yeah, I know."

Cody looked at his wife again. "When is Maya due again?"

Bailey laughed. "Just in about three weeks."

Cody smiled. "I bet Zack will be happy."

Bailey gave her husband a look. "What does that mean?"

Cody sighed. "Uh, you know, Zack will happy to see his baby girl for the first time."

Bailey put Misty down on the floor. "Yeah, and she'll be growing up fast, just like her cousin."

Cody nodded. "Yep."

Later into that day, Misty's party was about to start, family and friends were coming over and they couldn't wait to see Misty. Carey, Zack, Maya, London, Woody and Addison, Kurt and Victoria all came over to celebrate Misty's first birthday. The grandparents, Carey and Kurt may not be together, but they do love Misty very much.

Carey smiled at Cody. "She's so big, Sweetheart."

Cody smiled. "I know, Mom. I know."

Kurt smiled. "I remember when she was born. Wow, it was a year ago…"

Flashback: A Year Ago: Massachusetts General Hospital:

Bailey has been in labor with her and her husband, Cody's daughter, Misty. Bailey remembers the day she found out that she was expecting, that day was just amazing. She is going to be a mother a baby girl. They are planning on naming her Misty Carolyn Martin. She's named after her grandmother, Carey. Bailey has been labor for a little bit over 24 hours, and by the looks of it, she hated it. She wanted it to be over. But it will be in a matter of minutes because she can start pushing now.

As she was pushing as hard as she could, she couldn't believe that she'll be a mother in a matter of minutes. She was squeezing Cody's hand so tight, but she didn't care. She wanted the baby out. And the next thing she knew, as she layed down to rest, she heard the most beautiful sound ever-her daughter.

Bailey's doctor, Annie Person passed the crying baby girl to the nurse to weigh and dry off.

Misty Carolyn Martin: Born: Friday November 23rd, 2018: At Massachusetts General Hospital: Time: 11:37pm: 8 pounds, 8 ounces and 18 inches. She has blonde hair and blue eyes, just like her father, Cody.

*End of Flashback:*

Victoria, Kurt's wife smiled. "I think I remember that oh too well."

Maya Martin, Bailey's sister in-law, Zack's wife laughed. "Me too, I was so happy to meet her. Now that she's here is amazing. It's thinking of me having Scarlett."

Zack looked at his wife. "You're not going to yell at me, right?"

Maya gave her husband a look. "I might now if you don't shut up."

Zack just nodded. "Yes, Dear."

Maya shook her head and looked at Misty. "Give me my beautiful niece…"

Cody handed Misty to Maya and Maya smiled. "Happy birthday, Sweetie!"

Misty giggled and clapped her hands together. "Thank you!"

Maya kissed Misty's head. "You are a big girl now, huh, Misty?"

Misty nodded happily. "Yes, Auntie Maya!"

Maya looked at Bailey. "Did you guys go over the baby thing for me and Zack? She may not able to come over for a while."

Bailey nodded her head. "Yeah, we did. She gave a small smile. "She may not really understand but she'll come around."

Maya nodded slowly as she let Misty lay a hand on her stomach. "Yes, Misty, there is a baby in there…"

Misty giggled. "Yeah, what did you do? Did you eat her?"

Maya shook her head. "Um, no, Sweetie, I didn't."

Bailey looked at her daughter. "I'll explain it to you later, Misty. Right now, let's enjoy your party, okay?"

Misty nodded. "Okay, Mommy!"

Bailey smiled. "Good girl."

The mother headed into the kitchen and saw her husband, Cody still working on the food for lunch. "Are you almost done, Sweetie?"

Cody turned to his wife and nodded. "Yeah, I'm almost done."

Bailey laughed. "Okay."

After everything was cooked, everyone began eating their dinner. There was everything they loved and had after lunch everyone got together to sing "happy birthday" to Misty. Misty was very happy. She was sitting on Cody's lap when Bailey began cutting the cake. She couldn't help but smile. Her daughter is now one. She's growing up too fast. Her baby girl is growing up. She's walking, talking, sitting up, curling, giggling, grabbing and on the move pretty much.

Within the next few minutes, Misty had cake all over her face. Everyone laughed. Cody grabbed a napkin and cleaned her face.

"She's so cute, Bails!"

Carey smiled. "She's beautiful."

Cailey smiled and spoke at the same time. "Thank you."

Later into that night, Bailey layed Misty down for bed and smiled at her. "Happy birthday, Misty. We love you, Sweetheart."

It was one hard year, but together, Cody and Bailey enjoyed being parents to one happy baby girl. They couldn't wait to see her grow up and get to know the world over the next few years. Happy birthday to Misty Carolyn Martin, they all would say.

**AN: Hey guys! So, first chapter, what do you think? Yes, Cailey have a daughter now. Misty Carolyn Martin and thank you to Cailey-Zaya-Babe-Cabbie supp for helping me out! You rock girl! :) And yes, Maya and Zack are together because Maddie cheated and Zaya are expecting their daughter Scarlett Anna Martin in three weeks! She's named after my youngest cousin! I love her.**

**And Misty is named after Cailey-Zaya-Babe-Cabbie supp's sister and the fact I love the name.**

**I hope you guys love the squeal and if not, too bad lol.**

**Oh yeah, ideas are open if you have any or want something in the story. I'll be more than happy to do something about that. Just PM me, thanks!**

**JustinBieberLover101-Kelly**


	2. Scarlett Is Finally Here!

**Suite Life: Parenthood:**

**Squeal to "Suite Life All Grow Up"**

**Chapter 2: Scarlett Is Finally Here!"**

**AN: Hey guys! Here is chapter 2 of Suite Life: Parenthood! Yay! Again I am taking my time with my stories.**

**R&amp;R and enjoy!**

Three Weeks Later: Saturday December 14th, 2019: Zaya's House: Time: 12:00am:

Three weeks went by and Maya's due date is today. She's ready to give birth and have her daughter. She was on bed rest for two weeks and is really getting tired of it. She was awakened by the baby moving, she groaned when she looked at the clock.

"12:00am! Ugh!"

Zack opened his eyes and looked at his wife, who was due today. "Babe, are you okay?"

Maya nodded slowly. "Um, yeah, I'm fine. She's just moving around…"

Zack nodded. "Okay. Are you hungry at all?"

Maya sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I am. Can I have bacon, eggs, pancakes with butter and hot syrup and whip cream with blueberries and a large milkshake, please?"

Zack laughed. "Anything for you, Babe." He slowly got up and walked downstairs into the kitchen and began making the eggs and pancakes. He loved Maya so much that he would do anything for her. He didn't mind waking up early to make her something to eat or make her something to drink. He couldn't wait to meet his daughter. He somehow knows his daughter will be a daddy's little girl. When he was done, he headed upstairs with everything he had made for his wife. He walked into his and Maya's bedroom, his wife was smiling at him.

"Thanks, Zack. You're the best!"

Zack laughed. "You're welcome, Babe." He put the pate between her and layed down next to her.

In the matter of minutes, Maya was finished with her food and she looked at her husband who was fast asleep and soon she was fast asleep.

Within those thirty minutes of sleep, Maya felt something run down her leg. Uh oh! Her water broke! Her daughter is on her way and she was going to be a mother soon. She couldn't wait to see her little girl. As she sat up, Zack opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Are you okay, May?"

Maya shook her head. "No, I think she's coming…"

Zack's eyes were about to pop out of his head. His wife is having his daughter now. He was going to be a father soon. Was his brother this nervous with Misty? He didn't know what to do or say. "You're…You're…in…labor!"

Maya nodded her head. "Yes! Scarlett is coming!"

Zack jumped out of his bed, grabbed his car keys and phone. He texted his brother the news and helped Maya up.

Maya groaned in pain. "Zachary, once I have this baby, I'm not letting you touch me ever again!"

Zack gulped. "Okay…"

Once at the hospital, Zack slowly walked Maya inside and she was rushed into the labor and delivery wing. Once settled into a room, Maya's contractions got worse and really intense. Of course, not even in a few minutes, she hates it and Zack. Within ten minutes, she saw the door open and her sister in-law, mother and mother in-law walk into the room.

Bailey smiled at her sister in-law. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Maya groaned. "In pain, like hell, like crap!"

Bailey smiled. "I'm sorry, May. I was there before. To be honest, I hated every minute of it. Maya, it's not even a good feeling, but afterwards you'll be so relived and happy that she's here."

Maya groaned. "Oh thank God! When will that happen?!"

Carey sighed. "Not for a while, Sweetie."

Maya grabbed her pillow and screamed into it. "I'm going to kill him!"

Zack walked into the room and smiled. "So, what are you ladies talking about?"

Maya looked at her husband. "About how after she's born, you're getting killed!"

Zack knew this was going to happen. His wife wants to kill him. Well, he kind of understands that she's in pain, wants to have Scarlett already and is very impatient of waiting for the birth of her daughter.

Within the next five hours, Maya's contractions have gotten more intense. It's now 5 in the morning, the family and friends all have arrived and are now trying to get comfortable in the waiting room in the hospital. Maya is now three centimeters and doesn't seem to like the way things are looking her, she thought this will never end. It will, but not for a few hours.

As she was having contractions, Zack helped as much as he could. He hated to see her in pain for so many hours, he felt like he made her feel like this. He tried to calm her down after a contraction, but it wasn't as easy as he thought. As another contraction hit her, Zack ran to her side and brushed her hair away from her face.

"It's okay, May. It's almost over." He kissed her forehead and she looked at him with tears forming in her eyes.

"Zack…It hurts…Really hurts…"

Zack sighed as he let her squeeze his hand. "I know, Babe. You're doing amazing right now. You might want to kill me after this is over…"

Maya nodded slowly as she breathed deeply. "Maybe, but who would teach Scarlett about boys? I think that's your area…"

Zack shook his head. "She's not dating until she's 18, Maya! Didn't I go through this before?"

Maya sighed. "You did. Alright, but when she…"

Zack shook his head. "Nope!"

Maya giggled a little. "Oh Zack…"

Bailey knocked on the door and walked inside. "Hey, does she need anything? I'm up and I don't feel like sleeping. Cody fell asleep with Misty in his arms."

Maya shook her head. "No, but can you get Dr. Adams and tell her that I just had a contraction?"

Bailey nodded her head. "Sure." She walked out of the room and went looking for Dr. Adams.

Ten hours went by and Maya was in extreme pain within the last 15 hours. She is now 7 centimeters and really wished she could push already. She hated the pain. She wanted to see her daughter now, but she can't yet. Zack was now getting tired. It was now 3 in the afternoon and Maya and Zack were getting exhausted. Zack tried not to have coffee, and he fell asleep a few times and then was awaken by Maya's screams. Boy, Maya somewhat told herself that she's not having another baby for a long time. She never thought it could be this long and exhausting. They would love to see their little girl already.

Maya was able to get the epidural and that seemed to relax her for a few hours. Her contractions weren't as bad as the previous ones. She was able to sleep for a few hours as well. That seemed to knock her out into asleep.

The next two hours were going fast because the next thing Maya and Zack knew Maya was able to push. They were excited but exhausted to even think. Maya was pushing for a good hour before she heard a cry from her and Zack's first born daughter.

Scarlett Anna Martin: Born: Saturday December 14th 2019: At Massachusetts General Hospital: Time: 4:10am: 8 pounds, 8 ounces and 15 inches. She had dark blonde hair and blue eyes.

After Scarlett was born, Zack took her to meet her new family. She wrapped into a light pink blanket and Zack seemed very calm holding his daughter.

"If I can have everyone's attention, I'd love for you all to meet my and Maya's daughter. She was born at 4:10pm, weighing in at 8 pounds, 8 ounces and 15 inches. Everyone, I'd love for you to meet…Scarlett Anna Martin…"

To be continued…

**AN: OMG! Scarlett's here! YAY!**

**Sorry for the long, long, long and I mean long wait! I wrote some of this and then got caught up on other things, like writing a new story with CBZC supp. We have been busy with coming up ideas and stuff.**

**But I hope you all have a Happy Valentine's Day tomorrow! I'm single, happy and I'm okay with it. All I need is friends and family lol-like Cailey-Babe-Zaya-Cabbie supp! I love this girl! She is like my best friend from a different state.**

**Good news for me though! I got all week off next week! More updating for me! Yay! Yay!**

**Again sooooo sorry for the long wait for this chapter! Hopefully I can get chapter 3 updated quicker, but I can't promise anything.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Oh yeah! Cailey-Babe-Zaya-Cabbie supp was on YouTube a few weeks ago and there is this video and it's the funniest thing ever! If you guys have the chance look up-Welcome To fanfiction. Net! (and Wattpad) You'll laugh your ass off! Not kidding! It's sooooo LOL!**

**Xxx Kelly :)**


	3. Bailey's Big News!

**Suite Life Parenthood: **

**Squeal to Suite Life All Grown Up**

**Chapter 3: "Bailey's Big News!"**

**AN: Okay, I'm going to hope to God that this freaking works! If not, I'm like, so, so, so, and I mean so sorry! The last two updates were compete hell! Seriously, it was really pissing me off! I had it all written on my IPhone 5, then my tablet, and now I had to rewrite the whole damn thing on my computer! Now I hope you enjoy! Thank you for being so patient. School made me so busy these few months that I couldn't write anything or update. Well, I'm almost done with my junior year of high school! Yay! And I've been on trips twice last week. Who has been to Hershey Park in Penn? I had an amazing time! The only thing I really hated was being on a bus for 3 hours with so many people! Also I was reentry asked to prom from one of my best friends. I'm going to prom guys! Yay! The senior prom anyway, and I can't wait! Who's a senior in high school out there and is going to their prom? Let me know! And Cailey-Babe-Zaya-Cabbie and I have been busy with getting more ideas! And boy, I think you'll like "Suite Mistakes." We are also busy with those ideas and still school is the downside. Summer can you come here faster?! We need you!**

**Since I had to rewrite this whole thing three times, I'm gonna pray to God that it doesn't be a bitch to me. I really want to write another chapter of SLNGS2 soon! I know you all love me and my stories keep you all alive. Like other people I have a life, I can't really be on my computer 24/7. I gotta be outside more and with my friends and family. Like this, my Dad's birthday is Tuesday so I'll be out of school and hanging out with him, his girlfriend, and my brother and sister. Again, if I don't update in like a month or so, or whatever, I'll come back as soon as I can. Like many of you, this website keeps me alive from the real world. Although, I have to deal with shit I don't want to deal with. Summer is gonna rock. Then I'll be a senior! Hell yeah! :)**

**Anyways, I think I said enough….Wait! Cailey-Babe-Zaya-Cabbie supp is like the best! Like me, school is keeping her busy. She will update soon as she can. I gave her an idea for her story "Blessed Mistakes." Who doesn't love that story? I know I do! :)**

**Now you can enjoy! Here is Chapter 3! Finally updated! Yay me!**

Two Days later: Monday December 16th, 2019: Cailey's House:

Two days after Scarlett's birth, Maya and Scarlett were well enough to go home. Scarlett has to be breastfeed for 4 months, so Maya is taking 4 months off of work. Zack got off work for 2 months, which is great for baby Scarlett. Maya knew she would have a long few months with a newborn, but she also has family and friends to help her out. Bailey helped as much as she could, but she did have a young Misty to take care of. Misty was very happy to have a close in age cousin. She was only 1 year old, but knew for some reason that she and Scarlett would be really close.

At Cailey's house though, Bailey was in the bathroom, dealing with something that she needs to deal with. At first, she didn't know how she would deal with it, and then she knew something was up. She pulled out two pregnancy tests, like she had a year prior to having Misty. But she had to take them as soon as possible to see the results and to know if she was going to have a baby. She had done what was told on the boxes, and they said wait 5 minutes. Those 5 minutes seemed to take a lifetime for Bailey for some reason Bailey couldn't put her finger on it. After waiting a good long, long, long 5 minutes, the timer beeped. Bailey stood up, looked over at the sink, where the tests were, and her eyes filled up with tears. Happy tears, joyful tears, and emotional tears. She was pregnant. Again. She was going to have another baby that would be a year younger than Misty. She knew that it would be hard at first, but then it will get better.

When she came out of the bathroom, her husband, Cody was outside the bathroom door, he looked at her. "Hey, Bails. How did it go? Are you pregnant, or no?"

Bailey sighed, taking a deep breath, looking at him. "Yes! Yes, I'm pregnant! We're having another baby!"

Cody's eyes filled with tears. "Another baby? Really, you're pregnant?"

Bailey nodded, throwing her arms around him, smiling happily. "Yes! I'm pregnant!"

Cody smiled, hugging her with his arms around her waist, kissing her. "Oh my God, Bails! That's amazing, baby. Another baby!" He paused. "But, how do we tell Misty? I mean, Bails, she's only 1 year old."

Bailey sighed, as she thought about it too. "I don't know, but we'll find a way."

Meanwhile, at Zaya's house, Scarlett woke up, crying in her crib that was in her nursery. Zack got up from the couch and headed up to the baby girl's room. He walked over to her crib, picking up the crying newborn. "What's wrong, Princess?" He rocked her slowly as he asked his crying daughter.

Scarlett continued to cry.

Maya walked into the nursery, hearing Scarlett crying. "Maybe she's hungry." She looked at her husband.

Zack nodded, handing her off to Maya.

Maya took the baby girl and started to feed her.

Zack and Maya's schedules were crazy for those two days due to Scarlett being so young. Their schedules were around Scarlett's, but sometimes their schedules never mixed. Scarlett would be up at 8, 11, 3, and 5 at night into early morning, then Zack and Maya would stay up, and at Scarlett's nap, they would at least try to get some sleep as well. They tried putting her down at night, they would get 4 hours of sleep, but sometimes that wouldn't work out. They are still new parents after all. After feeding her daughter, Maya layed her down in her crib and kissed her head.

"Sleep well, baby girl. I love you."

She headed downstairs after laying Scarlett down, and saw Zack on the couch, she cuddled up against him. "She's asleep."

Zack smiled. "Good. Hey, I wonder how Cody and Bailey are doing with Misty."

Maya sighed. "Me too…"

Back at Cailey's house, Bailey was trying to catch up on a nap while Misty was napping, but her phone started ringing, causing her to wake up. It was Maya. Reaching over, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

Maya smiled. "Hey! How are you?"

Bailey smiled. "Maya, I'm expecting!" She slipped out happily.

Maya began laughing, out of happiness for her sister in-law. "Really? You're pregnant?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, I'm pregnant. I just found out today. I took two pregnancy tests. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

Maya smiled. "Zack and I can babysit tomorrow for you. We won't tell anyone why or where you are until you're ready to tell everyone."

Bailey smiled and nodded. "Thanks, May! Means a lot. See you tomorrow!"

Maya smiled and nodded as well. "Bye, Bails!"

Bailey sighed as she hung up. Laying down again, she fell asleep again.

The next day, Tuesday December 17th, 2019, friends and family headed over to Cody and Bailey's after her appointment so Cody and Bailey could tell them the pregnancy news. Once everyone got there, Bailey stood up and smiled.

"Well, Cody and I have news…I'm expecting again! I'm pregnant!"

Everyone smiled and got excited. Carey, her mother in-law, hugged her. "That's fantastic, Bailey! I'm so happy for you two!"

Bailey smiled. "Thank you!"

Later that night, Cody and Bailey were in their bedroom and Bailey yawned as they layed next to each other in their bed, Bailey smiled at her husband.

"What are you thinking, babe?"

Cody smiled. "I'm so happy, excited, and I can't wait, Bails!"  
Bailey smiled as she kissed him. "Me either. I'm happy too."

Cody kissed her back right back. "We'll tell Misty soon. Just not right now, she's asleep."

Bailey nodded, snugged up against him. Okay, baby. I love you."

Cody smiled, kissing her head. "I love you too, Bails."

To be continued…

**AN: Okay, once again, I am deeply sorry for how long this damn took! Both tries were hell! Guys, I was so pissed! I was so mad! And I am so sorry! I'm so sorry this took FOREVER TO UPDATE! Both my phone and tablet were being bitches. I love my phone and all, but it was an ass! And another fact for my lack of updating due to school, but since it's almost June, school is almost over and then summer, then it's my senior year! Hell yeah!**

**Review your next year grade you're going to be in! I wanna know! If you need pointers, feel free to PM me!**

**I love you guys!**

**JustinBieberLover101**


	4. Breaking The News To Misty

**Suite Life: Parenthood:**

**Squeal to Suite Life All Grown Up**

**Chapter 4: "Breaking the News to Misty"**

**AN: Hey! I'm back to writing this story! Finally! So far I got only 5 reviews :( That's disappointing to me. I hope I'll get more as the story goes on. Although, I have no idea how long this story will be. Ideas will be helpful!**

**Enjoy!**

The Next Day: Wednesday December 18th, 2019: Cody and Bailey's:

The next day, Cody and Bailey decided to break the news to Misty. They knew they would have to figure out something. How would they tell their 1 year old daughter that she's going to be a big sister? She's too young to understand. Would she be okay with this? Will she be happy? Would she be unhappy? They were in the kitchen when their daughter came running into the room.

"Mommy!"

Bailey smiled at her daughter and walked over to her, picking her up. "Hey, baby girl. Daddy and I have to tell you something."

Misty giggled as Bailey put her on the couch. "What's that, Mommy?"

Cody placed the little girl on his lap. "We have to tell you something very important, princess."

Misty looked at them and gave a sacred look. "Am I in trouble, Daddy?"

Cody shook his head. "No, baby. You're not. Mommy and I have news that you should know, sweetheart."

Misty nodded her head. "What's that, Daddy?"

Bailey smiled. "Sweetie, I'm having a baby…"

Misty gave her a look with question. "Did you eat her or him?"

Bailey laughed slightly. "No, baby, I didn't eat her or him. You know how Daddy and I love each other?"

Misty nodded her head.

Bailey continued. "Well, Daddy and I love each other so much that we had made you and your brother and or sister, baby girl."

Misty giggled. "Oh…So, I get to have a baby brother or sister soon?"

Bailey laughed. "Not too soon that it's in a few weeks, it's more like a good nine months."

Misty continued to giggle. "Okay!"

Meanwhile, at Zack and Maya's house, Zack was busy with paperwork when Maya walked into the home office.

"Hey babe…"

Zack looked up from his paperwork. "Hey baby. How's our little girl?"

Maya smiled. "Our little girl is asleep. She was hungry and now she's tired, so I layed her down."

Zack put his pen down and smiled. "Come and sit on my lap, beautiful…"

Maya kept smiling as she walked over to her husband and sat down on his lap. "I really love you. You are such a great father to Scarlett. She's a lucky baby."

Zack laughed, wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her shoulder. "She's a lucky, baby to have you as her mother." He smiled, leaning in and kissing her.

Maya giggled and kissed him. "Thank you, babe."

Zack laughed. "You're welcome, May."

As the new parents were having some alone time, their daughter was asleep. Of course, Zack and Maya were still getting used to being parents. Zack and Maya were still into each other, but they haven't had the time to be alone yet due to Scarlett being so little and the fact that they couldn't have sex yet.  
Later that night around 9 o-clock, Scarlett woke up, crying in her crib. Zack woke up, due to his daughter crying. He climbed out of his and Maya's bed, headed to her nursery, walked over to Scarlett's crib and picked her up. He rested her on his shoulder, rubbing her back.

"It's okay, baby girl. What do you want?"

The baby girl continued to cry onto Zack's shoulder. "Need to be changed?"  
Scarlett gave a little smile as she looked at him.

Zack laughed. "I guess that's a yes." He layed her on the changing table and started to change her.

Back in high school, Zack never thought that he would have a wife or a daughter, now that he has Maya and Scarlett, his life has changed so much, and he loves his life now. A beautiful wife and a beautiful daughter is a man's dream. He knew he was really lucky.

Scarlett just giggled as he continued to change her.

After changing her, Zack layed her on his shoulder, rocking her back to sleep. After laying the baby down in her crib, Zack headed back to his and Maya's bedroom. He got back into their bed, wrapping his arms around his wife and kissing her head before he fell asleep.

The two families knew the next few months will be heroic but they knew they would have three beautiful children. Misty would be a big sister in nine months, Scarlett would be growing up right in front of Zack and Maya's eyes. The new baby would be loved by his or her parents and their sister. Zack, Maya, Cody and Bailey would be a beautiful family.

**AN: Heyyyy! So….As you can see, this chapter is short. I lost some idea in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, anyway.**

**My boyfriend is staying until tomorrow, he's coming home on Saturday morning, and I'll be going to the movies with a friend tomorrow, so I'll start chapter 4 of Best Friends Forever today…**

**That's it…so; bye...I love you guys!**

**JustinBieberLover101**


	5. Happy Holidays!

Suite Life: Parenthood:

Chapter 5: "Happy Holidays!"

AN: OMG, I know it's been like forever since I wrote this chapter. Damn me. And damn you freaking school. I'm in my senior year now, so things are busy for me. I'm on my phone now. Again. And since my tablet charger broke on me, I'm having to read and write on my phone. I got a new phone in July, the iPhone 6. I was torn between the iPhone 6 and or iPhone 6 Plus, so I decided on the iPhone 6. Alright here's chapter 5. Enjoy!

Six days later, it was Christmas Eve, Maya and Bailey were making cookies in Cody and Bailey's kitchen. Scarlett was fast asleep in her swing that Maya and Zack brought over just in case she fell asleep. She had just eaten, and now she was asleep. Misty was upstairs with Zack and Cody, she was really excited it was the holidays. She always loved Christmas, it was her favorite holiday. She was one now, she had gotten better at walking and talking. Misty has always loved being around Sacrett, they seemed like they're be really close when they grow up.

Upstairs, Cody had his one year old daughter on his lap, it was his little princess, his baby girl and she always been his little girl since she was born.

Cody kissed her head, as Zack asked him a question. "She'll always be my little girl. Even if the baby will be born."

Zack laughed. "Scarlett is the same, but Maya isn't pregnant yet...Not for a while, though."

Cody nodded. "Good idea. She's still really young."

Zack smiled. "Only a few weeks old."

Cody nodded his head. "I know. Maya's really great mother to Scar."

Cody smiled. "She is, so is Bailey. They're both amazing mothers."

Misty giggled. "Daddy? Is Santa coming tonight?"

Cody looked down at his daughter. "Of course he is, baby girl. He's looking over you, he knows you were such a great girl."

Misty giggled, clapping her hands together. "Really?"

Zack reached over, kissing his niece's head. "Of course, baby."

Downstairs, Maya and Bailey were still making the Christmas cookies, they both were talking as well. Maya started their convocation.

"How are you feeling, Bail?"

Bailey smiled. "Okay. Still morning sickness, so that's been bugging me. I've been really tired, and well, everything's been crazy with Misty though. She always wants to know everything."

Maya laughed softly. "Well, she's one, Bails. She's young."

Bailey smiled. "I know that, I'm just really nervous that she won't want the baby and lose her being the only child."

Maya gave a small frown. "I'm sorry, Bay. I'm sure she'll be okay."

Bailey looked at her as she put her cookies on the cookie sheet. "Really?"

Maya nodded her head. "Yeah. I may be an only child, but I know she'll be okay with the new baby."

Bailey nodded, smiling. "I hope so. I really hope so."

45 minutes later, the cookies were done, Cody and Zack headed downstairs with Misty in Cody's arms.

Zack put his arms as Cody got the book "The Night Before Christmas." He sat on the couch next to Bailey, she layed her head on his shoulder. Maya layed hers on Zack's shoulder. As soon as the book was over, it was 8:45, and time for Misty's bedtime. Scarlett was already asleep in Maya's arms. She was already asleep by 8:30.

Maya looked at Bailey. "Can I lay her down in Zack and my room upstairs?"

Bailey nodded. "Sure. Go ahead."

Maya and Zack headed upstairs to lay the baby and Misty upstairs for bed.

Upstairs, Zack kissed Misty's head. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

Misty smiled, yawning. "Night, Uncle Zack." She then fell asleep.

Next door, Maya layed her daughter down in her and Zack's bedroom on the bed. "Goodnight, baby girl." She kissed her head. "I love you." She and Zack walked downstairs soon after the kids were down.

Cody and Bailey were watching a Christmas movie, Zaya sat on in the loveseat.

The two couples watched the movie until they both fell asleep. Bailey and Maya fell asleep in Zack and Cody's arms.

The next day, December 25th, 2018, Misty woke up, jumped up in her crib and stood up.

"Daddy?"

Cailey and Zaya were up, and then Cody heard his name. He got up from the couch and then headed upstairs to his daughter's nursery. He turned on the light and walked over to her crib.

"Hey baby girl. Good morning."

Misty giggled. " Hi! Did Santa come, Daddy?"

Her father nodded. "He sure did, sweetie." He picked her up into his arms. "You want to go downstairs?"

Misty nodded happily, clapping her hands. "Yeah!"

Cody laughed. "Okay, let's go."

Cody and Misty went downstairs. Cody put his daughter down, she then went running for the presents.

Bailey shook her head. "Misty Carolyn, no presents until you eat something."

Misty groaned as she shook her head. "No, Momma! Presents!"

Bailey shook her head. "Misty, you know the rules. No. Come eat first."

Misty frowned. "Okay..."

After eating their breakfast together, the two couples got to open their presents together.

Misty giggled as she got everything she asked for.

"Thank you!"

Cody kissed her cheek. "You're welcome, baby."

Later that day, Carey, London, Maddie, London's boyfriend, Kyle, Maddie's boyfriend, Trevor, and Kurt and his new wife, Victoria. Exciting news though, even though Kurt was 42, Victoria, 37 were expecting their first child together, a baby girl, named Maci Faith Martin. Victoria is now due in February. Cody and Zack would be 25 years older than Maci. Cody and Zack were very excited of being big brothers for the first time, and having a baby sister. Victoria hugged Maya and then Bailey. She hugged Misty, kissing her head.

Misty giggled. "Hi!"

Victoria smiled. "Hi sweetie."

Misty giggled again. "I love Christmas!"

Victoria smiled. "Me too, Misty."

Soon, everyone had lunch, and then Scarlett and Misty had nap time. Carey, Kurt, Victoria, London, Maddie and their boyfriends headed home. Cody and Bailey, with help Zack and Maya were finished within an hour.

Later that night, Zaya headed home, with Scarlett.

At Zaya's house, Maya layed her daughter down in her crib and then walked downstairs seeing Zack laying down on the couch. She snuggled close to him.

"So, are you excited to be a brother to Maci?"

Zack nodded. "I am. I can't wait to meet her."

Maya smiled. "Me either. She's going to be spoiled rotten."

Zack laughed. "Yes, she is, babe."

Maya kissed his cheek. "You're so amazing with Scar. She loves you."

Zack laughed. "She's my daughter, May. I love her too much."

Maya smiled again. "Me too, babe."

Later, Zack and Maya layed in their bed together, in each other's arms, Maya snuggled close to Zack.

"I enjoyed having Scarlett's first Christmas."

Zack leaned over and kissed her. "Me too, babe. She enjoyed it. She's really lucky."

Maya kissed him back. "Yeah, she is, isn't she?"

Zack nodded. "She is totally lucky."

Maya yawned slightly. "I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed."

Zack nodded, kissing her forehead. "I love you."

Maya smiled, snuggling close to him, laying her head on his chest, falling asleep.

Soon, Zack was fast asleep.

Christmas was so amazing with both of the two couples. The kids had enjoyed it. The next few years would be amazing to spend time together.

To be continued...

AN: So there's Christmas. Lol.

1: Next chapter will be Valentine's Day.

2: I'm sorry this chapter took so long to be updated.

3: BFF will be updated soon. I'm not sure when I'll update.

4: Good Luck Teddy will be also updated in awhile too.

5: I'm thinking of Zack having a surprise of something. I'm not giving anything away. That will be in chapter 7.

6: SLNGS2: Will be updated soon too. Next is Stephen leaving and stuff. Other sad stuff. :(

Alright, bye!

JustinBieberLover101


	6. New Year's Eve

Suite Life: Parenthood:

Chapter 6: "New Year's Eve"

A few days later after Christmas, it was finally New Year's Eve. Cody and Bailey's wedding anniversary was tonight. They have been married for 2 years now. Misty is 1 years old and Bailey is now 8 weeks pregnant, her next doctor's appointment was going to be the 5th of January. Bailey is due in late August.

Scarlett is now two weeks and five days old.

Carey agreed to babysit Scarlett and Misty tonight for Cody, Bailey, Zack and Maya.

Maya, of course didn't want to leave her baby, but she knew Carey was going to take good care of Misty and Scarlett together.

Cody has a lot of special things for them to do tonight.

Zack is now a CEO of his own company so Zack and Maya are rich, but also Maya is a physical therapist, she's off two months to take care of Scarlett.

Cody is a heart surgeon at Mass General hospital and Bailey is a nurse for children who have cancer and or can do anything that her boss needs, she can do cancer patients, heart attack patients, heart surgery patients and many more, Cody and Bailey are also very rich. Cody and Bailey both work together.

Woody and Addison, their high school friends, they also have gotten married and have a little girl, Maybel Annalisse, who is 2 years old. They have been married for two years now.

At Cailey's house, it was now 6:00pm. Misty was already at Carey's. Cailey had their dinner redactions at 7, so they decided to start getting ready for dinner.

Woody and Addison, along with Zack and Maya were going to meet them later around 11 at Cody and Bailey's to celebrate New Year's and their anniversary of 2 years.

Bailey was in her and Cody's master bedroom and bathroom while getting ready. She first took a nice shower, she got out 45 minutes later, after shaving her legs while she could before she began to show. She decided to blow dry had hair, which was brunette with red highlights. She started getting her dress on, it was a red dress with sparkles on the top. She put her make-up on next. Bailey put high heels on before she couldn't wear them anymore. She put her jewelry on, which was a sliver necklace that Cody gave her on the day she was born. She also put on a silver bracelet. Her high heels were black. Bailey decided to curl her hair.

Cody was getting ready as well. He decided to a red and black nice shirt, a button down shirt and black nice pants. He brushed his hair nicely and then got flowers ready for Bailey.

Thirty minutes before their dinner, Cody waited at the bottom of the stairs.

"Bails?"

Bailey yelled. "Coming!" She arrived at the top of the stairs and smiled.

"I'm here."

Cody smiled. She was beautiful. He was one lucky guy. And after having Misty, she went back to being her own self, body wise, and she is still even more beautiful being pregnant again.

"You look so gorgeous."

Bailey walked downstairs and smiled. "Thank you, baby." She hugged him. "Let's go."

Cody laughed. "Alright, let's go."

As Cailey was heading out to dinner, Carey was taking care of Misty and Scarlett.

Misty ran over to Carey. "Hi Grandma!"

Carey smiled at her. "Hi baby girl. You need anything? Are you hungry?"

Misty nodded. "Yes, I am."

Carey laughed. "What do you want, baby?"

Misty giggled. "Mac and cheese, please!"

Carey laughed and began to make her dinner. Scarlett was in her swing, and she was fast asleep. The baby girl was easy to handle sometimes, but other times, she wasn't easy to handle. Right now, she was easy for her grandmother.

Meanwhile, Zack and Maya were out too, both were having a great time by themselves for the first time since they had the baby. They had decided to go see a movie, a romantic yet, a comedy movie. They got a large popcorn, sour patch kids, and twisters and they both got medium sodas. Maya still couldn't have coffee. But, yet she still kept her eyes on what she couldn't have since she was breastfeeding the baby.

Zack smiled at her. "You excited to see the movie?"

Maya nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I'm really excited. I'm happy to get a night away from the baby, not that I love her and all, I do."

Zack smiled, taking her hand. "I know how you feel. I'm happy we got to have a night away."

Maya kissed his cheek. "Me too."

Zack smiled. "Scar is really lucky to have you as her mother, you know that?"

Maya smiled again. "I know that, thank you, she's lucky to have you too."

As the movie started, the new parents began watching it together.

Meanwhile, Cailey was still at their anniversary dinner, Bailey decided to have a salad, a light dressing, and a water with a lemon. Just to start off her pregnancy, she wanted to be careful.

With Misty, both Cody and Bailey were on high alert on everything, no question there, right? This time was different though because they had a one year old Misty, who wanted to know everything and wanted Bailey a lot, but she happens to get worn out very easily.

Cody smiled at his wife. He raised his glass. "Too two years of marriage and soon two beautiful children."

Bailey smiled. "I'll raise my glass to that."

Cody and Bailey took their sips and smiled at each other.

Bailey looked at her husband this time. "What do you think Misty will do when the baby is born."

Cody laughed. "To be honest, I really don't know. She's only one. She'll still be one when the baby is born. Anything can happen, but o know she'll be alright."

Bailey nodded. Hopefully, he was right. If not, this will be one hell of a year. Bailey knew what it was like not to have a toddler and being pregnant, but with being pregnant with a toddler now, she had no idea what to do. Then she remembered what Dr. Adams had said to her.

"Cody will be Mom and Dad for a while. For the next nine months, anyway, you just need to be taking care of yourself, Bailey. It will be a while before you can be just Mom again. Just remember, though, Misty might still want you when you are in your third trimester…"

That put her mind at ease though, Cody was gonna be Mom and Dad for a while. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her name.

"Huh?"

Cody looked at her. "You okay?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah...I'm fine. Just remembering something that Dr. Adams told us."

Cody nodded his head, as he grinned. "Ahh, yes, that I'll be Mom and Dad for the next nine months, and a little bit after that."

Bailey laughed. "You'll be fine, Cody."

Cody nodded. "Yeah...Sure."

Bailey smiled and kissed his cheek. "No really, you'll be fine."

Back with Carey, Misty and Scarlett, it was around 9, both Misty and Scarlett were asleep, perfect timing because both mothers needed to call her. First was Maya.

"And she ate good?"

Carey nodded. "She did. Both she and Misty are asleep now."

Maya smiled. "That's great. Thanks for watching her, Carey."

"She's my grand baby, why wouldn't I watch her? Plus, Grandma needs her alone time with her grandchildren."

Maya laughed. "I know. My grandmother did the same thing to me. I'm an only child too."

Carey smiled. "I know. Alright you two have fun, enjoy the night. I'll see you two tomorrow morning."

"Okay, see you tomorrow. Bye."

Carey then got a call from Bailey.

Carey smiled. "Hi Bailey."

"Hi, Carey. How is Misty?"

"She's doing so well. She and Scarlett had a great time with Grandma so far. Both are fast asleep."

She smiled. "That's great! Cody and I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Carey."

Carey smiled. "Goodnight, Bailey."

Carey hung up with Bailey and snuck onto the couch. She sure had some day. She wouldn't change it though, it was a great day with her grandchildren. Yet, she still had the morning with them.

Later into the night, Cailey, Zaya, and Waddison were meeting up at Cailey's for a small party.

At 11pm, Cody made his special cheese dip and chips, and his special sausage bread. Zaya brought sodas and water. Woody and Addison brought of course the dessert.

Woody and Addison had moved in with Addison and her family for a few years and then decided to move back to Boston, but at this time, though, they were married with a two year old daughter, Maybel Annalisse. They were married for two years. Like Cody and Bailey, they just happened to have a child before Cody and Bailey. But that didn't really matter, what really mattered was all three children were happy and healthy.

All six friends sat around having an amazing time together. Enjoying the food and drinks they had, even if it wasn't wine, but they had sparkling cider to support Bailey in her pregnancy.

Addison hugged her. "I'm so happy for you!"

Bailey hugged her back. "Thank you, Addie!"

Maya took a sip of her sparkling cider. "I'm happy for you too, Bails."

Addison smiled. "You're gonna do great, Bay."

Bailey sighed. "I hope so."

With the guys, they were in the living room, watching Dick's Rockin Eve. (I live in NY so they have this for New Year's Eve, then there's a party afterwards-1-3am, I believe.)

Woody looked at Cody. "So, are you ready to be a father again?"

Cody smiled. "Yep. I'm ready."

Zack smiled. "That's good. I'm happy for you though. Nice going, Bro!"

Cody smiled. "Thank you…"

In the next hour, everyone headed home to celebrate with their wife and husband, so Cailey had some time to themselves. By five minutes they heard everyone counting down, so Cody just pulled Bailey into a passionate kiss that lasted to the New Years, the new year of 2020, and by August, Cailey would have two beautiful children.

To be continued…

AN: Hi! So I finally could get to update! Yay!

I think I'm gonna write the next chapter of Suite Miracles and maybe A Haunting of Suite Life.

Bailey is 8 weeks pregnant, they have their next appointment on the 5th of January.

In SLNGS2, Jaislee's honeymoon is ending. Yeah, I know, I said different places but you know what? Hawaii sounds good to me.

Then the next chapter after that, two people with their 3 children arrive! Omg I'm so happy to have you guys find out!

And Bailey and Maya find out news…Review what you think it is!

Okay, bye!

JustinBieberLover101


End file.
